


Unironic Belly Rubs

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A short Davekat story taken from this tumblr request: "Dave teasing Karkat for having an upset nosy tummy but then feeling guilty and making it better with an unironic belly rub?"





	Unironic Belly Rubs

Karkat’s belly grumbled, its round shape forcing his sweater tightly around it. Karkat had made the mistake of eating far more than he usually did, and some more after that, and now his stomach had formed into a tight grey orb that jutted out in front of him. He tried to conceal it, by stretching his sweater down as far as it could go, but it simply couldn’t reach the underside of his tummy, and kept snapping back up at him. Even if he could hide it behind his sweater, the bulge was unmistakable, and the sound wouldn’t go away either. Karkat’s stomach gurgled in slight discomfort, while attempting to digest the unusual amount of food Karkat decided to cram into it.

Since keeping his stomach inconspicuous was not an option, he decided he should just avoid everyone until his stomach flattened again. Unfortunately, he found himself directly in the path of the person he wanted to see the least: Dave Strider. Karkat hoped for a moment that Dave wouldn’t notice him, or at least, the orb of grey flesh jutting out from him, but, much like Karkat himself, his belly refused to be silent, and Dave’s shades were angled right down at the belly in question.

“Sup, Fatkat” Dave said without missing a beat. He looked down at his stomach, ashamed, before looking back at Dave, now sporting a candy-red blush on his cheeks. “SHUT UP!” he shouted, only encouraging Dave to continue his teasing. “I thought trolls couldn’t get pregnant” Karkat’s blush deepened. “STOP THAT” he said, sounding less furious and more frustrated, perhaps even embarrassed.

“Whoa, sorry” Dave said with a shrug. “I didn’t know you were actually upset or whatever”

“WELL, I AM” Karkat replied. “IT’S BAD ENOUGH HAVING TO DEAL WITH THE FUCKMOTHER OF ALL STOMACH ACHES WITHOUT YOU ACTING LIKE A DUMBASS ON TOP OF IT”

“Yeah, that was kind of shitty of me” he said. “I mean, that Fatkat one was kind of unavoidable. Like it was bent over a table, waving its ass at me, whispering ‘Daaaaaave’ but still, I’m sorry”

Dave felt like a simple apology wouldn’t be enough, and wondered if there was some way he could make it up to the troll.

“You said you had a stomach ache, right?”

Karkat nodded.

“Maybe I could like, rub your belly or something, and see if that makes it better”

Karkat looked around, to make sure that nobody else was around them, before lifting up his shirt, and undoing the bottom button on his pants, leaving his entire belly exposed to Dave. He took a seat as well, leaning up against a wall, to give Dave the best access.

“I hope you’re ready for the best unironic tummy rub of all time” Dave said, placing his hand against the bare surface of Karkat’s belly. He shivered in anticipation, expanding his hand to be cold, but finding it to be warm, soothingly so. He let out a soft, cute noise, something between a moan and a whimper. Dave tried to stifle a smirk, as he didn’t want to embarrass Karkat any further.

“Like this?” Dave said, moving his hand across Karkat’s belly in a wide circle, rubbing the top and bottom of his distended gut before moving closer to the center.

“YEAH” Karkat grumbled, as Dave’s hand perfectly massaged all of the right spots, banishing the pain of his stomach’s tightness and replacing it instantly with a feeling he wasn’t sure how to describe, but one he knew he was enjoying.

Meanwhile, Dave was enjoying himself quite a bit as well. He expected the rub would be over soon, just a quick favor for a friend, but he found himself enjoying Karkat’s belly much more than he had expected. There was something very pleasing about how perfectly round it was, and how tight and firm it felt, while still having enough give to let his hand sink in just slightly. Plus, the constant gurgling noises emanating from his tummy gave Dave’s hand an odd tingling sensation. Rubbing Karkat’s belly took on a rhythm, an almost hypnotic quality, as he ran his hand perfectly over all of his sweet spots in consistent circles.

“Alright, that’s enough for now” Dave said, withdrawing his hand before he got too into it. Karkat had fallen into a bit of a daze himself, and probably would’ve drifted off to sleep if Dave hadn’t stopped.

“RIGHT, THANK YOU” Karkat said, buttoning his pants back up and pulling his sweater back down, so his belly was not so overtly displayed.

“See you later, I guess” Dave said, as Karkat nodded. Karkat’s mind began to wander, though. If Dave insulting him was all it took to get a free belly rub, perhaps he could learn to deal with the Strider’s nonsense more often.


End file.
